


Looking For a Fic

by EllieTries20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTries20/pseuds/EllieTries20
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	Looking For a Fic

Hi, I am looking for a fic. So, from what I remember Emma and Regina slept together and Emma became pregnant. Emma became a wolf or was already one, I forgot which, and the town and her parents turn on her. Ruby says the baby is hers and they leave. Now they have their own pack and Henry comes back and Emma is protective of her daughter. Emma and her pack go back to Storybrooke and I think Rumple kidnaps her daughter. Sorry its been a while and if anyone could help I would be super grateful!!!


End file.
